


The Inseparable

by theofficialsarah



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Past Lives, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialsarah/pseuds/theofficialsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary, or Rose as she prefers is moving to L.A. to finally begin her dream of being a special effect makeup artist. She's been friends with Sebastian ever since he moved to New York and when she sees Sebastian again after 4 years of no communication new feelings begin to erupt in Rose. Now not only does she have to deal with starting her life but she also has to deal with her new found feelings for her old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break

You were, well are good friends with Sebastian. you had been since he moved to New York. But you both had grown up. He followed his dream of acting while you studied the art of becoming a special effect makeup artist. When he went off to college you were stuck in your hometown practicing on yourself on youtube while taking some classes at a college one town away from you. It wasn't until you got your break that Sebastian had come back into your life. You were contacted by an agency that wanted you to do the special efffect makeup for the movie and of course you said yes almost too fast on the phone. You were due to fly out of New York and to L.A. the next morning.  
Goodbyes weren't as long as you'd like them to be but you promised you'd be back to visit every chance you got. That night you stayed up until after midnight packing up all your things. You knew you'd be in a hotel until you found a decent apartment to call your own. You would be working about 6 months on this movie alone and you hoped that you could start working more movies afterwards. This thought made butterflies fluttering about in your stomach. The dream you've had since you were little was finally coming true. Of course you posted on Facebook to say a farewell to all the people that you wouldn't have time to properly say goodbye too. After a quick last check over your makeup kit you were about to turn your laptop off and put it away when a loud bing made its way to your ears. Your head jerked to your laptop wondering who was messaging you at nearly 2 am. You crawl onto your bed and pull up the tab of Facebook that you had opened under YouTube to see a bright little 1 by the message icon. You rubbed your finger against the mouse pad till it was hovering over the brand new message. The little log pulled up into view and to your surprise is a little picture of Sebastian. The message read:  
"Hey I saw your moving to L.A. we should meet for a beer once you've settled."  
Your brow furrowed for a split second. It had been years since you two last spoke. Once his acting career had taken off you two had completely lost connection but you couldn't stop the smile that spread across your face once memories of your past together flashed before your eyes. Nights of scary movie marathons, the one Halloween where you and Sebastian had decided to go to a big Halloween party and you got so drunk you puked. Seb had to hold your hair. You told him angryly that he didn't have to do that but he just smiled and said "Oh shut up and just thank me." And you couldn't help but laugh.  
Another ping pulled you from your thoughts. It was another from Sebastian.  
"I'm sorry I haven't contacted you since I moved. My life just kind of became hetic although that's no excuse. If your pissed I completely understand but I have to see you. At least let us catch up."  
You slide your fingers onto the keyboard and quickly type  
"It wasnt your fault entirely that we stopped talking. Half of that is on me. But I do wanna see you when I move to L.A. I fly in tomorrow morning but I'll be busy at the studio talking to the directors. How does Tuesday sound?"  
Almost instantly he was typing back. ping.  
"Tuesday sounds great. What's your number so I can text you where to meet me?"  
You typed in your number then finished the message with  
"Well I need to go to bed. Flight leaves at 8 tomorrow."  
After a minute he replied.  
" Alright night. I'll see you tuesday. :)"  
You logged off Facebook then closed Your laptop. You couldn't help but grin. You not only were going to be working your dream job but now you were going to be able to see your old best friend. That smile stayed plastered on your face till you fell asleep that night.  
~  
The flight was long and boring but you were finally there. Standing in your one bed hotel room you decided to text your new boss. Usually you'd call when it came to business but the director who insisted you call him that Rick told you to just text. Once you sent a messaging saying that you had arrived at your hotel and was ready to meet when he was, you decided to unpack some of your essentials including your bathroom bag that you sat on the counter of your sink and your very worn copy of The Hounds of Baskerville. You always had a thing for Sherlock ever since you were young and kids used to tease you about it till high school when people stopped really noticing. Or caring. You don't know exactly which. Your phone vibrated in your hand and instructions for your day were on the bright screen. You grabbed your purse and took a quick peak inside to make sure you had what you needed. Keys to rental car you had, your wallet, and everything else essential. You had already slipped your room key into your wallet so all you had left to do was take a quick peak in the mirror to make sure you looked presentable before you headed out of room ready to start your new life.

Your day had been long and tiresome. You didn't arrive back at your hotel  till after 12 and getting lost twice didn't make anything better. The day consisted of a short meeting with the directors then another meeting with the other makeup artists to make some final ideas about the concept art and finally a meeting/party of what seemed like the entire team other than the actors that consisted of a buffet. A toast was made and schedules were given out before you were sent on your way home. You quickly peeled out of your clothes in the bathroom and hopped into the shower to wash off the grim of the day. The warm water soothed your nerves and by the time you were out and ready for bed, your eye lids were heavy.  
Next to the bed on the night stand your phone lay with a small blue light flashing which meant you had a new text. You pulled yourself under the covers before grabbing the phone and unlocking it. A text from an unknown number read  
"I hope your first day in L.A. was good. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 12 for lunch. By the way, what hotel are you staying at?"  
You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth and lightly bit down, a habit you never could seem to get rid of. You always bit your lip when you were nervous and for some reason the thought of seeing Sebastian after 4 years made you nervous. You tried reasoning with yourself. "Its just Sebastian. Nothings changed. Just because he's famous doesn't mean he isn't the same guy you'd grown to Love." You quickly type:  
"It was very.. Busy. I got lost twice on my way back to the hotel I'm staying at. Which is, The Watson Hotel on Franklin, by the way. Also, I'm in room 212."  
You set your phone on your stomach and fix the pillows behind your head till they are just right. By the time you had adjusted them there was another new text on your phone. You decided to quickly say the number before reading it.  
"Of course you did. Good job xD. I'll see you tomorrow then. Night Rosemary."  
You glared at your phone. You hated it when people called you by your full name, especially when they knew you went by Rose. You exited the message and hastily plugged up your phone before setting it down, switching the lamp off and drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to post, I've been having bad writer's block.
> 
> Also there is mention of rape in this chapter. Just thought I'd warn you guys.
> 
> And yes the title of this chapter is Frozen inspired, don't judge. I thought it worked nicely.
> 
> Lastly thanks for reading and feel free to comment, kudos, whatever. Feedback is very important to me. So I guess that's it, so enjoy!

You woke up around 8 the next morning, the L.A. heat seeping through your room. You were slick with sweat even though your air conditioner was on full blast. Groaning you pull off the sheets and head over to your suitcase pulling out a pair of comfy shorts and a random tee. Which happened to be your avengers shirt, soft in your hand. You head to the bathroom and turn on the shower stripping as you do. You greet the still cold water with a sigh of relief as the sweat washed off your body. "L.A. heat was gonna be an issue" you thought as you pulled you're fingers through your long brown hair attempting to get as many tangles out as possible. It didn't take you long to finish so once you were out you quickly got dressed, the materials sticking against your still damp skin. The brush glided through your hair as you tamed your beast you called hair.It had been a long time since you had your hair cut. Right now the ends reached your lower back. Although it did become annoying you just couldn't bring yourself to cut it. Combing your fingers through your damp hair you decide on a fishtail braid. It had been awhile since you had done one so it took you a good 20 minutes before you were satisfied. You decided that you'd be natural today as you had no meetings. Even though you were seeing Seb for the first time in 4 years you knew he preferred you without makeup. 

Flashback

"Rose why do you put so much damn makeup on? Is it to impress that Drew guy cause he's an ass."  
Sebastian spat pulling out a cigarette from his pack. Both of you were 16 and you were parked in front of the mirror slowly applying eyeliner as steadily as possible while he was seated on your bed by the open window. It took every ounce of self control that you had not to chunk the eyeliner at him. He was right. You were going to your first party that night that Drew had invited you to. You asked Sebastian if he would tag along and he reluctantly agreed mumbling something about "you need protected" and "you get crazy when your drunk" so there you two sat in your room as you finished up your makeup. You stood and glared at him.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to. And so what if I'm putting on makeup for someone? That's my choice!" You spat angrily. He took a long drag from his cigarette before replying the smoke finding your nose making you want to sneeze.  
"Whatever. If he gets handsy don't expect me to save you."  
Sebastian stalked past you and you let him, to full of ego to go after him and say sorry. You eventually got to apologize later that night when you were drunk and crying, your dress torn. Drew had led you back to his room where he preceded to hold you down and rape you. You lied there sobbing until a loud bang came from the door.  
"Hey this room is taken, pal. Get the hell out."  
No words came from the person at the door. All you remember is one minute you have Drew being knocked off of you and the next of Sebastian helping you down the stairs and to his car. You clung to him as you tried to walk, his jacket smelling of musk, cigarettes, and cologne. After he got you back to his house you apologized through gross sobs which you can only remember bits and pieces of.

End of flashback

A loud knock at the door snaps you back into reality and you quickly walk out of the bathroom and to the door. You weren't expecting anybody considering it was only 9 o'clock. You open the door to see a familiar face staring back at you. A grin is plastered on his lips and he has stubble covering his jaw. He's dressed in a dark grey v neck shirt, dark jeans, and boots. His eyes give you a one over and you feel your cheeks redden a bit. He's the first to speak.  
"You gonna let me in or are just gonna gawk?"  
You can't help but laugh and in gulf him into a tight hug wrapping your arms around his neck. You breath in his smell and to you it hasn't changed much. Cigarettes, Cologne, and musk. He wraps his arms around your middle pulling you close and you can't help but smile. After a second to long you pull away and look at the floor as you move to let him as you stutter  
"Come on in. Sorry its a bit of a mess." You shut the door and run to the bed to shove your clothes back into your suitcase. Butterflies fill your stomach when you look back up to him, a simple smile on his lips and little wrinkles around his eyes that only appeared when he smiled.  
"So, sorry about being early. I just couldn't wait to see you."  
He places his hands in his pockets and you notice how relaxed he really is as he continues to stare at you. "Look who's gawking now."  
You tease and instantly he looks over at the window before looking back at you.  
"Oh shut up Rosemary"  
He drags out your name the exact way he knows you hate. You're Cheeks grow red with frustration as you walk quickly to him and slug his arm. He looks down at his arm then back with a look that only meant revenge. He grabs your hips tightly to make sure you don't squirm away from him before he throws you over his shoulder. "oof" is all you get out before he slams you onto the bed, the air that you have in your lungs instantly gone. In seconds he's on top of you his legs are holding your arms back so you are pinned beneath him. It's just like when you were kids and you two would decide to see who was a better wrestler. It was you who always ended up being held down or saying that you give up by the end of it. Cold fingers gliding over your sides snatch you back into reality as a loud laugh escapes your lips along with labored "Damn you, Seb." and " No's." He digs his fingers right under your ribs and you break. You're struggling to get your arms free and your bringing your legs up in failed attempts to escape. Finally after tears are streaming down your face and your throat hurts from laughing does he get off and walk over to the small table located by the window. He plops himself down into one of the two chairs and pokes a finger at you.  
"I will never forget your weak spot. Even if we don't see each other for 10 years. I will always win." He  
sticks his tongue at you between his teeth and you wanna smack the devilish grin off his prickly face.  
"Or kiss it off."  
You literally shake your head to remove the thought that had quietly made it's way into your brain. Luckily Sebastian isn't even looking at you, but out the window down to the busy street below. Just as you begin to say something your stomach speaks first with a low growl that sounds similar to a whale noise.  
"Damn, Rose you need some breakfast. Speaking of, I know the perfect place. Come on."  
He stands and quickly strides over to the bed to offer you a hand. You decide to ignore it and get up on your own, your sides still aching.  
"Aw looks like someone is still mad they lost."  
He laughs as you mutter  
"That's because you cheat."  
This only makes him laugh again. You grab for your purse that's laying on the floor next to the bed and head to the door. You decide then and there that what you're wearing will work for breakfast.  
"I don't cheat, you just suck."  
He bumps hips with you on the way out. You catch yourself taking small glances at your best old friend. It's only when you guys are exiting the elevator do you catch him looking at you when he gets a chance. For done reason this makes you very happy.


End file.
